Abused Malfoys
by xXTooMuchFreeTimeXx
Summary: Lucius is sick of Draco acting like a filthy blood traitor. He goes extreme in his punishment, and the result leaves Narcissa in tears. WARNING! Violence! Abused!Draco Comes along with Abused Potters.


**Hi! Did you miss me? ...What d'you mean, 'no'? Fine, be like that! *pouts***

**Sorry. I'm in a very weird mood at the moment. My little Ryuzaki does that to me... Review if you love Death Note! Review if you don't love Death Note! *sings* I'm sneaky and I know it!**

**Anyway. Enjoy. Then review. Please?**

* * *

"Father! Father! I can spell 'important'! I-M-P-O-R-T-A-N-T!" A young, blonde boy by the name of Draco Malfoy said proudly to his indifferent father.

"Well done," his father said flatly. Draco visibly deflated.

"Are you proud?"

"Yes."

Lucius Malfoy was still speaking in the same, flat, uncaring tone. If possible, Draco looked even more upset. He could read expressions surprisingly well for a boy at the tender age of five.

Draco trudged off miserably to the kitchen to talk to his mother.

"Mother?" he said in the most depressed voice Narcissa had heard him speak in, "Why does nothing I do ever make Daddy proud?"

Draco knew better than to call Lucius 'Daddy' face-to-face, but used the word while he was not in his father's presence.

"Oh, don't worry about that, dear. It's just that, see, Daddy doesn't show his emotions, because that makes you weak - when people know what you are feeling. But he has often told me how proud he is of you, sweetheart," Narcissa lied smoothly.

Draco's eyes lit up, and a large smile stretched across his face.

"So, he's proud of me, but doesn't show it, because showing how you feel makes you weak?"

"Yes, dear," Narcissa replied, grateful her son had swallowed the lie so easily.

"So... That means he _doesn't_ think I'm a waste of space!" And, with that, he left the kitchen, practically bouncing along the corridor with happiness.

Narcissa watched, with a sad smile on her face. She recalled the first time Lucius had told her how he felt about their son...

_They were getting ready for bed, and Draco had already fell asleep. It was nearing midnight, and Narcissa was weary, due to the fact she hadn't got much sleep last night. _

_"Narcissa."_

_Narcissa turned, to see Lucius standing behind her. Although his face betrayed no emotion, Narcissa could read his expressions and knew he was troubled._

_"Yes, Lucius?"_

_"I am worried... The Malfoy's are a large family, are they not?" Lucius settled himself in a chair. Narcissa imitated him, before answering._

_"Of course they are."_

_"And we have a large fortune, correct?"_

_"Indeed."_

_"Draco is going to inherit this fortune, and while I had no objections when I was told he was a boy, when he was born..."_

_"Yes?"_

_It was obvious Lucius was uncomfortable. Narcissa narrowed her eyes. Why did she have a feeling he was going to say something negative about her _perfect_ son?_

_"Well, see here, when he grows up, he needs to be able to manage the family fortune, and, well, look at him!"_

_"Yes, I am looking at him, and all I see is a perfect young boy who needs not be troubled with the problems of future family fortunes!"_

_And he never mentioned it again._

* * *

"MUMMY!"

Narcissa jumped out of her feet and took off to the dining room at the sound of Draco screaming. She had been so lost in though, she hadn't even noticed!

"Lucius!"

Narcissa stared in horror. Twitching on the floor, sobbing madly and screaming uncontrollably, was Draco. Lucius was standing, his wand out, his mouth curving into a thin smile as he took in the effect the Cruciatus curse was having on the five-year-old blonde.

"Lucius! What are you doing?!" Narcissa screamed, as she attempted to Disarm Lucius's wand from him. Lucius blocked the spell, even though it meant the Cruciatus curse paused. He flicked his wand again, muttering 'Crucio' with a sadistic smile. He then pointed his wand at Narcissa (AN:/ Is he able to point the wand away from the victim without breaking the Curse? I'm not really sure...).

"Don't get in my way, Narcissa, or you'll be in his place," he threatened.

"Why?" Narcissa moaned. "Why are you doing this to an innocent being?"

"Because he's a Malfoy! He shouldn't act like he's a filthy Weasley or another type of blood-traitoring family! Do you know what he asked me? DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE ASKED ME?" Lucius ended with a roar. Narcissa had never seen him lose control like this.

"...No."

" ' What's wrong with Muggles, father? They're humans, aren't they? Aren't we the similar to them?' " Lucius mimicked. His face was contorted with fury. "I will not be insulted like that, not even if it is my son!"

And with that, the furious Malfoy took off the curse from his son and stormed out.

Draco lay on the floor, surrounded by blood from the 'suctumsempra' curse, out unconscious with pain from the Cruciatus curse. Narcissa dropped beside him, her face wet with tears.

She had failed to protect her son.

* * *

**Loathe? Hate? Like? Adore? Tell me what you think of Draco Malfoy! I, personally, would say the last...**

**Please don't read this plea, then ignore it without realizing it, as I have done on so many occasions. Please, please, _please_ review. Siriusly.**

**Sorry. Couldn't resist. I love all those Sirius-serious jokes. XD**

**Review!**


End file.
